familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charlevoix County, Michigan
Charlevoix County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 26,090. The county seat is Charlevoix6. Geography Lake Charlevoix, with 17,200 acres (70 km²) surface area and 56 miles (90 km) of shoreline, is a very prominent feature of the county. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,602 km² (1,391 sq mi). 1,080 km² (417 sq mi) of it is land and 2,522 km² (974 sq mi) of it (70.03%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Emmet County (north) *Cheboygan County (northeast) *Otsego County (southeast) *Antrim County (south) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 26,090 people, 10,400 households, and 7,311 families residing in the county. The population density was 24/km² (63/sq mi). There were 15,370 housing units at an average density of 14/km² (37/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.31% White, 0.17% Black or African American, 1.54% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 0.41% from other races, and 1.25% from two or more races. 1.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 97.3% spoke English and 1.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 10,400 households out of which 31.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.40% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.80% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 25.20% from 45 to 64, and 14.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,788, and the median income for a family was $46,260. Males had a median income of $32,457 versus $22,447 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,130. About 5.40% of families and 8.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.00% of those under age 18 and 5.90% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Charlevoix County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: John A. Jarema * Sheriff: George T. Lasater * County Clerk: Jane E. Brannon * County Treasurer: Marilyn Cousineau * Register of Deeds: Charlene M. Novotny * County Surveyor: Lawrence Feindt (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Boyne City *Charlevoix *East Jordan Villages *Boyne Falls, village Unincorporated communities *Bay Shore *Norwood Townships *Bay Township *Boyne Valley Township *Chandler Township *Charlevoix Township *Evangeline Township *Eveline Township *Hayes Township *Hudson Township *Marion Township *Melrose Township *Norwood Township *Peaine Township *South Arm Township *St. James Township *Wilson Township External links *Charlevoix County web site Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Charlevoix County, Michigan